Air: Finding the White Winged Girl
by xiaohitsugaya
Summary: Hikito and his mother are by the ocean; Hikito's mother speaking of the White Winged Girl, Yukito, and Misuzu. In a strange phenomenon, Hikito's mother disappears and leaves Hikito alone. The White Winged Girl talks to him and a story unfolds ...
1. Chapter 1

Air: Finding the White Winged Girl

**Disclaimer:** I, xiaohitsugaya, do NOT own the anime AIR and is not associated with the creators and/or publishers of Air. This story is based on the anime AIR with the storyline belonging to me. Misuzu, Yukito, etc, however, belong to the creators of Air.

Chapter One

"Mother, are you okay?" asked a little boy. The little boy's mother turned around at the voice of her son.

"Hikito, what is it?" the little boy's mother asked.

"Why are you looking at the ocean, mother?" Hikito asked.

"Well, that is actually a long, long story. Do you remember the story about the little girl Misuzu and the freeloader Yukito? Well, Yukito use to always stand right here and watch the ocean. He was always searching for the girl with the pure white wings. It seems that everyone is beginning to search for that girl now," the little boy's mother replied.

"Mother, that doesn't explain why you're looking at the ocean," Hikito pouted.

"I'm looking at the ocean, Hikito, because I think I finally saw her yesterday," Hikito's mother replied.

Hikito stared at his mother with eyes full of excitement.

"When? Where?" Hikito asked. 'In a dream …" Hikito's mother replied quietly. Hikito's excitement dissipated.

"In a dream?" Hikito repeated.

Hikito's mother nodded and continued to stare out at the ocean.

"I don't understand!" Hikito cried out.

"You'll understand soon, Hikito. Trust me," Hikito's mother replied.

She turned around and began to walk away. Hikito quickly picked up his backpack and bounded after his mother.

"What could all of this mean?" Hikito asked himself.

The sun began to set as Hikito and his mother began walking home. Hikito took a final glimpse towards the ocean and gasped. There she was; a strange and mystical figure with pure white wings and long, beautiful, straw-like hair.

"Mother, look!" Hikito cried as he turned around to face his mother. "Mother?" Hikito said quietly. Hikito's mother was no one to be seen. "MOTHER!" Hikito cried.

-----------

Author: Okay … I know kind of strange. This is my very first "real" fanfiction that I've actually worked on and decided to put up. Comment and tell me what you think of the first chapter! If you like it, I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Air: Finding the White Winged Girl

**Disclaimer:** I, xiaohitsugaya, do NOT own the anime AIR and is not associated with the creators and/or publishers of Air. This story is based on the anime AIR with the storyline belonging to me. Misuzu, Yukito, etc, however, belong to the creators of Air.

Between Hikito and the Author

Hikito: NANI! Xiao, WHY! Why did you make me lose my mother?

Xiao: Not my problem … I'm just going according to what I planned out. Stop being a whiner Hikito-kun. I'll bring her back … -I think-

Hikito: YOU THINK! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Xiao: -clears throat- Well, time to get back to the story … -runs away from Hikito-

Chapter Two

"MOTHER, where are you?" Hikito cried out desperately. No answer.

Hikito looked around himself frantically. Where could his mother have suddenly disappeared to? Why did she disappear? So many questions raced through Hikito's mind as he desperately searched for his mother.

"Mother," Hikito said, beginning to sob, "Where are you?"

The sun set in a brilliant show of purple, yellow, and orange and then the moon and stars came and shone upon the lone boy without his mother. Tears stained Hikito's cheek as he cried continuously. What was he going to do?

"Mother, why did you have to disappear? You promised me that you'd forever be by my side!" Hikito whispered.

"Hikito," said a soft, soothing voice from the shadows.

Hikito looked up and gulped. He stopped crying and slowly stood up.

"Who's there?" Hikito said.

"Hikito, it is me; the girl in the sky," the voice replied.

"Where's my mother?" Hikito blurted out, his voice harder then he intended it to be.

"Your mother is in grave danger, Hikito. You must save her before anything happens. I shall try to be your guide as much as possible but you must find someone to accompany you to the little town that has the ruins of Duran. Hurry, Hikito, for you have little time before it is too late," the girl said.

"What's your name? Why is my mother in grave danger? Who is behind this? Who do I find to accompany me? Where are the ruins of Duran?" Hikito squeaked.

"My name is Misuzu and your mother is in grave danger because of something from the past. I do not know who is behind this and the one that will accompany you is someone that you have met before in the past. As for where the ruins are, you will have to find that out yourself," Misuzu replied softly.

"But I …" Hikito said quietly. Misuzu never replied, only a soft, gentle, and quiet wind passed him.

"Misuzu, are you still there?" Hikito said.

"Misuzu … don't leave me!" Hikito pleaded.

No answer. Misuzu had gone.

"Misuzu … why is that name so familiar? I forgot where I heard that name before … forget that, I MUST find a way to save my mother!" Hikito said as he ran off, engulfed by the darkness.

---------

Author: Wow … ANOTHER short chapter. Hrm, I find making short chapters helps me. I think I'll keep it at that, heh. Please comment and tell me what you think about this chapter! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Air: Finding the White Winged Girl

**Disclaimer:** I, xiaohitsugaya, do NOT own the anime AIR and is not associated with the creators and/or publishers of Air. This story is based on the anime AIR with the storyline belonging to me. Misuzu, Yukito, etc, however, belong to the creators of Air.

Between Hikito, Misuzu, and Author

Misuzu: So … where is this story headed?

Hikito: No comment … ask mommy-Xiao

Xiao: "mommy" Xiao? You dare speak about the one who created you! -grits teeth-

Misuzu: Hello? Someone answer MY QUESTION … PLEASE!

Xiao: You'll find out in this chapter, the next chapter, the chapter that follows, and the chapter that follows the next chapter and … continues the pattern

Misuzu + Hikito: O.O Okay … we get it

Chapter Three

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikito, come here," Hikito's mother said.

"What is it?" Hikito asked as he walked over to his mother.

"I'm going to tell you a story, one that has been passed down from generation to generation. It is a very interesting tale, so get comfortable," his mother replied with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

And so, the night began as Hikito's mother told him of the tale that had been passed down from generation to generation. Yes, this was the tale of Misuzu and Yukito. Hikito smiled as his mother weaved about the tale of both Misuzu and Yukito and eventually, his eyelids began to droop. Hikito's mother looked down at Hikito after finishing the tale and she giggled softly.

"Goodnight, Hikito-chan. Sleep well my son," Hikito's mother said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikito opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his room.

"Was that a dream?" Hikito thought to himself. It had seemed to him that it was more of a flashback from the past then a dream. Suddenly, a knock from downstairs could be heard. Hikito sat up, abruptly, on his bed. He flicked on the light to his room and went downstairs.

As he went down the hallway to the stairway, Hikito glanced at the alarm system.

"The alarm is off … I thought I turned it on when I got home. Oh well," Hikito said to no one in particular. After running through the darkness and back home, his mood had changed entirely from the happy-go-lucky Hikito that all of his neighbors knew.

Hikito peered through the eye hole in the door but could not recognize the one who was standing at the doorway. Perhaps it was a stranger who had stumbled upon his home?

"Can I help you?" Hikito asked in a meek but stable voice.

"Hikito Kishimoto? Is that you?" asked a soft and soothing voice.

"Who is it and how do you know my name?" Hikito replied, leaning against the door.

A strong wind began to gather outside and the howling of a wolf could be heard. Hikito jumped at these sounds, for they were all new to him. Never had he heard such a strong wind and howl of a wolf before in his life. Could this be a sign that meant that whoever was outside was the one he was suppose to meet to go to the Ruins of Duran? Perhaps the person standing outside was a messenger from Misuzu?

/What shall I do? \ Hikito thought to himself. It began to feel like decades as Hikito thought of what he should do. Open the door and talk to the stranger, or leave the door locked and just go to sleep? -So many undecided questions floated around Hikito's mind like the wonderful scent of fresh garlic bread.-

Hikito took a deep breath and decided upon one of the two choices he had.

-He turned around and slowly unlocked the door … -

------------------

Author: Okay, that was strange. As for the first sentence with a – and -; I haven't the slightest idea on why I compared it to something like that. Does it make sense to you? X.x Please comment!

Also, the last sentence – credit goes to my best friend, Alex, for the help with making the final remark. Thanks Alex-kun!

-December 20, 2005


	4. Chapter 4

Air: Finding the White Winged Girl

**Disclaimer:** I, xiaohitsugaya, do NOT own the anime AIR and is not associated with the creators and/or publishers of Air. This story is based on the anime AIR with the storyline belonging to me. Misuzu, Yukito, etc, however, belong to the creators of Air.

Between Hikito, Unknown, and Author

Hikito: Xiao-sensei, who's at the door?

Xiao: In due time you'll see. I've been getting so many emails about what's going to happen, who's at the door, what the story and blah and more blah that it finally gave me the motivation to continue. I was going to stop and start up a one shot to fill everyone else's content but those emails just piled up so high that I've irritated … -glances off towards the unknown-

Unknown: Don't forget about that one single email that really made this chapter …

Xiao: Don't remind me. Well, someone asked for longer chapters – and here we are … A LONGER CHAPTER! Also, he or she wanted me to explain the small main summary of AIR TV … that explains why the girl explains it to Hikito.

Hikito: Where's mommy?

Chapter Four

Hikito swung the door opened and gasped at the dark, cloaked figure that stood in front of him.

"Well, been a long time since I've seen you, Hikito-kun," the figure said.

"That voice … no way! Shahira-sama!" Hikito cried, recognizing the familiar face.

Shahira smiled and stepped into the house.

"I've heard from neighbors that your mother doesn't seem to be around … since yesterday. What happened?" Shahira asked.

"I don't know …" Hikito mumbled, "all I know is mother disappeared and a girl with white wings talked to me. Told me that mother is in big trouble and I need to find someone who will accompany me to the Ruins of Duran … I'm scared! What should I do, Shahira-sama?"

"The Ruins of … Duran? That place holds the very secret of the story that is about Yukito and Misuzu … how interesting," Shahira said.

"Shahira-san … I don't really remember that story; the one about Yukito and Misuzu. Could you tell it to me? Maybe the story will give us a clue!" a desperate Hikito quickly said, trying to break the silence that was forming between them.

Shahira nodded, and then she opened her mouth and began to weave the story of Yukito and Misuzu with the sound of her voice.

------

It all began when a young man by the name of Kunisaki Yukito, a traveler, came to a small seaside town. He was in search of the girl with the white wings that was lost up in the clouds, in the sky. In that town, he met a girl named Misuzu. She was just like the girl whom was described to him when he was young. The sad, lonely, girl with white wings. As time passed, Misuzu began to want to play with Yukito. The only problem was that whenever Misuzu tried to befriend someone; she would go into a phase of non-stop crying. That was the unfortunate effect of being the reincarnation of the sad and lonely white winged girl from a thousand years ago. In the end, Yukito sort of … "sacrificed" himself in a way to help Misuzu. However, his desperate attempts did not help her. Misuzu disappeared into the sky …

-----

"And this," Shahira said, "is the story. Doesn't seem to have anything to do with the Ruins of Duran, Hikito-chan."

Hikito sighed. "Why couldn't Misuzu have told me more?" Hikito wondered.

"_Misuzu_! You talked to the white winged girl named Misuzu? H-How is that possible?" Shahira's voice full of shock and surprise.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Shahira and Hikito swerved around.

"Who could that possibly be?" Shahira whispered. Hikito shrugged.

Bang Bang Bang

"Hikito-chan! Please, open the door!" a high, squeaky voice called out.

"Does that voice seem familiar?" Shahira looked at Hikito questioningly.

Hikito shook his head. Shahira kept her mouth shut and, wordlessly and quietly, walked to the door.

"Whose there?" Shahira said in a voice very similar to Hikito's mother.

"Mrs. Hotaru? My goodness; everyone in the neighborhood said that you had disappeared! Hah, what rumors those are," the voice muttered.

"I'm not Mrs. Hotaru. I am Miss Delphene Shahira Kiseki," Shahira's voice reverted back to her own.

"The one and only Miss Kiseki is in town? Impossible!" a shocked voice replied.

Hikito stood by confused. What was he to do? Was he to ask who it was and tell Shahira to open the door or just let Shahira take care of the problem?

"I have urgent news," the voice said urgently, suddenly becoming busy-like.

"What does it involve?" Shahira said coolly.

"An earthquake will hit very soon! It was foretold by one of the priests. You must get all your precious belongings and head to the shelters before dawn of this day next week!" the voice sounded like a whisper and Hikito had to strain to hear.

Shahira's eyes widen. Could it really be true? At a time as urgent as this an earthquake had to appear? Shahira's mouth opened slightly.

"This cannot be happening …" Shahira said quietly. What was she to do?

-----

Author's Note: Well … longer then usual. I know it was mostly talking but the next chapter will be a new arc to this story. This means that there will actually be ACTION! The next chapter, hopefully, will be released sometime next week or the week after. Enjoy!

January 22, 2006


	5. Chapter 5

Air: Finding the White Winged Girl

Air: Finding the White Winged Girl

**Disclaimer:** I, xiaohitsugaya, do NOT own the anime AIR and is not associated with the creators and/or publishers of Air. This story is based on the anime AIR with the storyline belonging to me. Misuzu, Yukito, etc, however, belong to the creators of Air.

This is a work of fiction. If this has happened to you or someone you know – it is completely coincidental.

P.S. Just so you all know, I'm not following the outline anymore because I've misplaced it. Please bear with me if the story seems contradictory in some aspects. Oh yes, and just as a heads up – the original intent of this story **was not** to follow the same tranquil nature of the original AIR. If you're prone to being scared of the idea of blood and/or fighting – please reconsider before you read.

Between Hikito, Author, and Misuzu

Hikito: Is it true?! Mommy?!

Xiao: No, not "Mommy". The author's back. Temporarily…?

Misuzu: It has been well over two years since you last spoke about me and Hikito!

Xiao: Not my fault! I lost the files to AIR and finally found them in that dusty cabinet after so long …

Hikito: That's no excuse! Are you back full-time now?

Xiao: No … These chapters won't be frequent. My writing has changed a bit from two years ago and I don't know where that darn outline is!

Misuzu: …

Hikito: Get on with it please!

Xiao: Now where was I …

Chapter Five

"Shahira-sama, what's wrong?" Hikito inquired.

"Open the door, Hikito-chan!"

Hikito looked up at Shahira expectantly. Shahira blinked once and calmly opened the door. Outside, a woman in a light brown tunic and a white shawl stared blankly at them. Hikito's eyes went wide as he stepped back; frightened. Behind the woman was a ghostly figure, one of enigmatic devilry.

"Hikito, run!" Shahira cried as she surged forward, a silver chakram within her tight grasp.

"B-But I-" Hikito stared in horror as the blank-faced woman opened her mouth and bore her fangs.

"Kid, the lady said run – so run darn it!" the voice of a young male shred through the erupted chaos.

Hikito swerved around and fell on to his bottom as he saw the deeply scarred face of a creature whose eyes seemed to crystallize his very heart. The young male sighed and jumped over Hikito.

"Go, kid. Run and keep going," the male said gently.

"W-What's your name?" Hikito stammered.

"I am Hiei Matsushima. That is all you need know for now. Now go!"

Hikito scrambled to his feet and quickly grabbed his jacket that was lying on his chair. Taking one last look back at Shahira and Hiei, he unlocked the back door and scampered out into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Shahira launched herself from the concrete road leading up to Hikito's home and came crashing down with her right leg extended. Her foot hooked the woman straight in the left side of her face and sent her sprawling toward the fast approaching Hiei. Hiei followed through with a blow into the woman's lower abdomen with his elbows and watched as the woman tumbled into the steel gate that guarded the home's beautiful house.

The woman hissed as she collected herself off the ground, her hair in knots and her eyes completely hidden. Shahira bit her lower lip and drew out the second chakram hidden under her cloak. Hiei came up from her left side, swords drawn.

"Hiei, right?" Shahira murmured.  
"That's right. This isn't any normal woman, is it?" Hiei replied.

"I wish she was. I have to go after Hikito soon. He cannot stay outside on his own too long with the knowledge that he must get somewhere under a request of the White Winged Girl Misuzu herself."

"From Lady Misuzu?!" Hiei gasped.

The woman screeched and chose to lunge towards Hiei and Shahira at that very moment.

"Talk later, fight now!" Shahira cried.

Hiei strafed to the left and performed a side cart wheel as the woman with the demonic figure shadowing behind her lashed out at him. The woman let out a bloodcurdling scream as a chakram bit into her waist – a splash of blood tainting the innocent walkway to Hikito's home. The woman grabbed the chakram and violently pulled it out. As she did so, her wound stopped bleeding and healed over.

"What in the-!" Shahira let out a short gasp.

"That regenerative ability … It must be Lady Misuzu's rival for the Sky Throne!"

Shahira jerked her head in Hiei's direction.

"Sky Throne? Rival? You've got a lot of explaining to do later," Shahira commented.

"Leave it for later. We can't do this without Lady Misuzu's help. We have to run. Come on!" Hiei grabbed Shahira by the arm and pulled her away from the crazed woman. As they dashed across the lawn, Shahira bent down and picked up her discarded chakram.

The woman howled and followed in hot pursuit – leaving no time for Shahira or Hiei to get a head start.

--

Tuesday, June 3, 2008

Author's Note: How's that for a come back? I'm so lost as to where I left the story that I don't know whether this chapter flows well with Chapter Four. I did my best, so leave me a comment and tell me what you think!

--Xiaohitsugaya


End file.
